Secret Game
by gernard
Summary: "I swear to sneak around until the world's end, if you promise to never disappear from my life."
1. I

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Hello people! This is my first Tiger & Bunny fic and I really have big plans for this story!_

_I'm not a natural english speaker so have mercy : D_

_I apologize the shortness of the first chap, but this is kinda like a prologue for the whole story._

**_Here comes ~_**

Atmosphere at the apollon media's coffee room was awkward in all the possible ways. Hero TV's producer Agnes tapped her sharp, manicured fingernails against the coffee tables wooden surface, as she glared dangerously at the two heroes who were sitting at the other side of the table. The wall clocks threatening ticking was the only sound that could have been heard in the room.

"Well?" Agnes's deserted voice broke the silence and the heros beside her jumped on their seats.

"W-well, what?" Kotetsu Kaburagi stuttered, his face reddening comically.

"This won't happen again, miss Agnes, I swear..." Barnaby sighed with a suffering expression.

Said woman allowed herself to collapse on a chair below her. She grabbed her cup of ink black coffee and sipped it absent-mindedly. "I'd like to believe you, but... Oh dear god, did I really just saw you two..." Agnes's confused rambling ceased. The woman really looked like she was shocked for good. Kotetsu glanced quickly at his partner next to him. It seemed like Bunny was avoiding an eye contact with him. The older hero was almost sure that this whole situation was bugging Bunny way more than him, even though the younger hero was doing his best to hide it. Kotetsu knew that expression way too well.

"Could we just get this over with?" The Wild tiger groaned, he really wanted to get out of there fast as possible...

"hmm. Yes..." It looked like Agnes was thinking about something for a while, and then; "You absolute _idiots_! How could you do this?" She yelled at the duo, who flinched at the sudden outburst. "I'm not very surprised about you, Wild tiger, but Brooks! I always thought that you were the sane one." Said hero closed his eyes and slided on his chair. To be honest, Agnes did feel sorry for them. At least a little bit... but business was business, and she surely wasn't going to risk her career just because these two wise guys decided to screw each other right there on the coffee table.

"Aren't you a little bit overreacting here?" Kotetsu snapped before his brain had the time to think it over. "I mean, what's the big deal? This is between me and Bunny, and it sure as hell isn't the whole nations business, for gods sake..."

"Kotetsu." Barnaby blurted coldly. "Stop making things worse."

"What the heck, Bunny! You should defend your partner over here!"

"Shut your mouth!" Agnes snarled. "I got to admit," She continued a little softer, "that I'm actually not very surprised. More likely I waited the day this would happen with horror..." Her tired voice trailed off and she sighed heavily. "It is okay by me if you continue that _affair_ of yours, as long as you remember to _express_ your affection for each other in private."

Kotetsu looked like he had a more than one complaint about this _hiding in the closet_ - thing, but Barnaby's relieved looking face changed his mind. Both heroes nodded silently. "Thank you so much, miss Agnes." Barnaby said thankfully, while Kotetsu mumbled something uncertain."Don't mention it, Brooks. Just think about if it would have been someone else walking in on you... That could have been the end of your career and probably mine too. Now get out here, both of you." She lectured with a lazy hand wave. "And Tiger, If you ever again get Barnaby in a mess like this, I will personally kick your ass."

"Oh, come on! Are you blind or something? Didn't you see how Bunny man-handled me? I'm the victim here, I-"

Kotetsus whining was cut short, when very embarassed looking Barnaby grabbed the man by his sleeve and started to drag him out of the room.

"Thanks again, Agnes, we really mean it."

Both men were in such a rush escaping from Agnes's wrath that neither of them didn't really give any thought about what would happen next. Kotetsu felt like panicking, but instead he decided to play it cool. He really wished that Bunny wasn't as mad as he seemed to be.

"Oi, Bunny, you really talk too much! Give me break, would you?" Kotetsu laughed, hoping to see smile on his partners serious face. Based on Younger hero's murderous looking mien it was not happening, though. "Did you completely missed that our career was at stake a moment ago?" Kotetsu couldn't but stare at his partner with dumbfounded face. Was Bunny really that upset?

"Okay, we just made out little bit in the wrong place... And at the wrong time, but they couldn't possibly fire us beacuse of this. They need us!"Kotetsu rambled as he sprinted next to Barnaby, who started to walk faster as if to shake the other man off. "I'm sure that replacing us is not that difficult. We should do as Agnes said and learn how to control ourselves."

"So, you agree with her? That we should be hiding forever in the closet?" Kotetsu snorted, sounding a little offended.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Barnaby snapped right away. "We are heroes, Kotetsu. Our reputation is something we have to cherish, and what if the people in Sternbild started to despice us because of this? Sorry, but the risk is really not worth that." The younger hero spoke half-heartedly.

"Honestly, you really can be too naive sometimes, old man..." Barnaby continued, and couldn't help but smirk when Kotetsu pouted dramatically at the old man - part. "Fine, fine. If you are into being suspicious, secret affairs and all that crap. I guess I have to deal with it." Barnaby patted his partners head with a satisfied smile.

"Bunny? Promise me one thing?" Kotetsu voiced out without giving it a much thought.

"Hmm?"

"Promise, that this doesn't mean that you will leave me? I swear to sneak around until the world's end, if you promise to never disappear from my life."

The blond-haired hero sighed to his rambling partner, who seemed so comically serious and embarrased at the same time, with blushy cheeks and all. As Kotetsu continued his babbling, Barnaby made sure that no one was around. Without a warning, he grabbed the older males hand, rising it gently against his own lips.

"I promise."


	2. II

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_First of all, thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate every single one of them!_

_It's nice to know that some people are following this fic, though even I'm not sure yet where this story will take these too : D I feel already sorry for them..._

_I will warn you, that although the happenings in the story are kinda amusing at times, there will be some serious drama especially in the later chapters. You have been warned!_

_I have been kinda busy latey, so this chapter isn't a very eventful or long one, please forgive me~!_

Kotetsu was leaning towards the wall and staring at the ceiling, which appeared to be uncommonly interesting that day. The gym was quiet, besides him, there were only Karina and Nathan, who seemed to be focused on their sit-up competition. The Wild Tiger wasn't sure why he even bothered to be there in the first place, when all these complicated things were spinning around inside his brain like some kind of twisted merry-go-around. To shake Bunny away from the mind was ridiculously difficult thing to do.

One week had passed since Agnes had unfortunately walked in on two heroes, who were currently sharing a very distracting event; Kotetsu had been bending against the poor coffee table, while Barnaby's hands traveled rampantly along his lower back. And just when their lips had huddled hastily against each other, Agnes, who had frozen in front of the doorspot, decided to make her existense obvious.

Kotetsu sighed at the memory. No doubt, that Agnes's reaction could have been way more worse, and it was frankly fair how well she took the situation, but really... it was annoying how media-central that woman was. He and Barnaby were a couple, weren't they? What was the big deal if people knew that? Of course, it would influence on their careers as heroes at some point, but it shouldn't be that important. Right?

They were _heroes_ damn it! Their job was to save lives and help people in Sternbild... Since when did it started to matter who they were dating?

Kotetsu took a sip of his bottle of water and changed his staring spot from ceiling to the floor underneath his feet. If only Barnaby would think the same way...

The younger hero was on Agnes's side in this one, no questioning it. A perfect contrary to Kotetsu, who couldn't possibly count all the things he would have been ready to give up, if only he could've hold Bunnys hand everywhere and kiss him whenever he wanted... The veteran hero snapped out of his thoughts for a moment, when his two fellow heroes at the other side of the room bursted in to a hilarious laughter.

He and Bunny didn't do that very often anymore, especially when the younger hero had been giving him a cold-shoulder for a week now.

The blond had started to spend more and more time at his own, utterly depressing apartment, and he wasn't very eager to let Kotetsu come there either. Lately, Barnaby hadn't even answered his calls.

Even though Bunny tried to hide it, it was clear how upset the man was about this whole thing. Kotetsu himself hadn't really given a much though about where their relationship could lead, but being caught by Agnes had really made the situation more real. No way they could escape anymore, though.

Such pondering was starting to hurt the Tiger's head painfully, so he decided to do a favor for himself and return home already. But of course, just when he was about to move his feet, Barnaby decided to walk in.

Kotetsu felt the slight panic and bitterness forming inside him, he quickly glanced at Barnaby, noting that the other hero was making his way towards him.

"Kotetsu." Bunny spoke carefully once he arrived to him. The said man felt his insides boiling from frustration.

_Just who does that brat think he is? First he ignores me so much, that even I am starting to question my existense, and now he thinks he can just come to me like nothing...!_"

Kotetsu took a glance of his awkward-looking partner, and couldn't help but softening a little. _Damn! I_ _Guess being mad at Bunny really isn't my thing..._

_"_I want to apologise, you know about past few days..." Barnaby continued, gazing warily behind his shoulder, where it seemed that very curious looking Nathan and Karina tried to suspiciously eavesdrop their conversation.

"Come with me, please." Barnaby ended his awkward speech frimly, he grabbed Kotetsu by his arm and started hauling him towards the locker rooms.

"B-Bunny? What the hell is wrong with you?" Kotetsu hissed once they were inside and safe from the curious co-workers. "I get that this is hard for you, but if you think that you can choose when I exist and when I don't, you are horribly mistaken!"

"I told you I'm sorry..." Barnaby mumbled uneasily. "But you have to understand me, Kotetsu. People in Sternbild are expecting a lot from me."

The older hero rolled his eyes at this. It felt actually kinda nice for exchange to be the one who got to do that...

"Don't give me that look, I know that in this case I was the one acting childish. I'm sorry that I ignored you like that. Please, can you stop the sulking now? It doesn't suit you." Now that was Barnabys way of apologising for sure...

_How cheeky could this brat possibly get?_

"Didn't you have something to say?" Kotetsu asked lazily. As tempted as he was to give Bunny a little bit of his own medicine, the older hero really didn't want to deal with Barnaby getting mad at him again. As hurt and slightly betrayed as he felt, the happiness and relieve about Barnaby finally talking to him was more important. He really didn't want to put that in line...

"Actually, I did. How long has it been since you visited your hometown?"

Kotetsu couldn't but blink in surprise. "A few months, I guess... Why're you asking? Are you really that eager getting rid of me?" The older man answered, giving his partner an awry smile.

"Not this time. Actually, I was planning to send you to your family for a little vacation, but then I figured that I should come too. I think that we deserve a little rest."

Kotetsu's stunned face looked like it was one huge question mark. Bunny wanted to go on a vacation... at his home? Well, maybe he should be flattered and relieved about this unexpected turn of events...

"Do you really want to go on a holiday at my place? Bunny, I don't know-"

"I already called your mother. She sounded very delighted." Barnaby answered, seemingly enjoying the dumbfounded expressions that Kotetsu's face was making. "You look like a fish when you do that."

"You did what!" Kotetsu finally snapped. "You do realize, that two of us under the same roof more than twentyfour hours is a synonyme to _busted_!"

Forget being flattered, Kotetsu was terrified!

"I thought you were the one who didn't like sneaking, _mister out-and-proud_." The younger hero mused.

Kotetsu thought for a moment, how didn't it ever occure to him that if their relationship would turn official, that meaned his family would find out about it too! Ohh, he was getting too old for this! Would he really be able to tell the truth to his mom? Or Kaede?

"How can _you_ be so calm about this?" Kotetsu whined bitterly.

Barnabys face turned into a small smile. "I trust you, Kotetsu, and I trust your family too."

His face looked so gently, that Kotetsu couldn't help the red color which started to run riot on his cheeks. Lately his blood cells were doing that a lot when he was around Bunny.

"So it's a plan then. I will get you at six, better not be late or I'll leave without you."

Barnaby blurted and turned around, leaving a very reddish Tiger behind him.

At the other side of the door, two other heroes started to panic at the steps that could be heard from the room. Just when the doorhandle was pushed down, and before Barnaby walked out the locker room, the duo had the time to jump farther from the door, and set up an innocent fake-conversation about how leather pants were so last season.

When they were sure, that both Barnaby and Kotetsu weren't at the sight, A very disappointed Nathan releaseda small whine, "Ouu..."

Whoever invented such a thick doors was a total spoilsport!

**Later at the same evening:**

Kotetsu couldn't believe this. Was he really taking Bunny to his familys' house? Apparently, yes. Which would mean, that they had to sneak for their lives, at least until he would get the guts to confess everything to them. It was kinda funny, how Bunny was so afraid what strangers would think about them, while Kotetsu was terrified how the people he cared would react.

He wished with all his heart that at least his mom or Kaede wouldn't find about the true meaning about his and Bunny's relationship the way Agnes did...

Kotetsu closed his small suitcase and sat on it with a deep sigh. The clocks pointers announced that it was half past five already. He closed his eyes, and tried to relax. After all, they were only going to meet his family, not a prime minister.

Soon, he and Barnaby would be sitting at his mother's fragrance-full kitchen and eating all the delicious food she had cooked for them. The kitchen's air would fill with warmness and laughter. Everybody would be happy, just like before.

_"I trust you, Kotetsu, and I trust your family too."_

A small smile spread on Kotetsu's face, sudden calmness filling his insides.

Maybe there was no reason to be afraid at all.


	3. III

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Hi there again!_

_I really don't know what to say about this chapter... : D _

_I'm sorry for the late update, but I've been busy with the school-stuff... (and celebrating my b-day!) _

_I'll try and update this story more often in the future, though...!_

* * *

><p>"Woahh, it looks so... Extensive!" Barnaby breathed in amazement when huge, green fields came in to view. The evening sky had a pale shade of red, which made the whole landscape look even more stunning. The hills that could be seen farther away, towered over the small town, giving it a feeling of safety.<p>

"Like a complete contrast to Sternbild, right?" Kotetsu grinned from the seat next to him.

The younger male, who was currently focused on his duty as a driver nodded emphatically.

An excited Barnaby was a sight, that Kotetsu could have stared for an hours. The younger hero let himself get enthusiastic way too rarely, which was sad because childishly excited Bunny was a heartwarming thing to witness.

It was about ten minutes more driving, until they arrived to the yard of Kaburagi-recidence.

Barnaby shut the energy of his car and for a while he just stared his partner's childhood home in silence.

"Okay, I gotta admit that I am rather terrified!"

Kotetsu blinked at Bunny's hasty confession, bursting in to a hilarious laughter.

Barnaby continued to glare his laughing partner piercingly, until the man's high-pitched giggles finally driep up. Kotetsu's face turned from amused to serious in a split-second. "Me too."

The duo stepped out of Barnaby's car at the same time. They paced through the front yard and as soon as they reached the door, both men looked in to each others eyes for a while.

Barnaby managed to create a small hesitant smile on his face, which Kotetsu answered with a quick nod as he flew the door open.

"I'm hooome!"

The old house's tired creaking welcomed they in to the silence.

"It seems like they are not home..." Barnaby noted, as Kotetsu's yell was left with no answer.

The older hero pouted dramatically.

"Do you see how much they've missed me? I finally get to come from the cold world and they don't even bother to be here! Pretty cruel, huh?"

" I feel sorry for you." Barnaby huffed, lowering his baggage to the floor.

The house looked very roomy, it was traditionally japanese with sliding screen like doors and wood made furnitures. The younger hero examined his new surroundings with interested expression.

"Where is your room?" Barnaby asked, walking further in to the house.

"Upstairs, or it used to be. It belongs to Kaede nowadays." Kotetsu mumbled, through a very heartfelted yawn. He reached for the comfortable living-room couch, letting himself fall on top of it like a bowling tenpin.

"Hey!" Barnaby exclaimed, "don't just lay there, aren't you going to introduce your home to me?"

"A few minutes, please? I'm not as young and enthusiastic as you are..." Kotetsu groaned.

Barnaby placed himself next to his exhausted companion.

"You haven't got enough sleeping lately?" He questioned, slight hint of worry in his voice.

"Not really, and guess who's to blame?" Kotetsu chorted quietly, "You have no idea how poorly I sleep without you..."

An apologetic look in his partner's eyes made Kotetsu regret his words. He certainly did'nt want to upset Bunny, even though the younger hero would probably deserve that. Once again his mouth had worked before his mind...

"Kotetsu, I am really, truly sorry, I..."

"No, Bunny. _I_ am sorry. I promised you to keep it down, remember? I didn't mean to make you so distressed." Kotetsu spoke quietly, taking younger male's hands with his own ones. The way that older hero was looking in to his eyes made Barnaby's heart feel sour.

"I still shouldn't have acted so stupid..."

"I have an idea, what if we drop all these depressing subjects for now, and just focus on the important ones?" Kotetsu spoke slowly against his partner's temple, planting a small kiss on the other man's earflap.

A Satisfied sigh escaped from Barnaby's mouth, and without a warning he grabbed Kotetsu's limp body around his arms and kissed him passionately.

Kotetsu's tired eyes shot wide open from the sudden act. It was not something that Bunny tended to do very often, showing such tender feelings easily like that was more likely something that Kotetsu would do.

Not that he was complaining, though...

Barnaby deepened the kiss and tightened his grip of Kotetsu's body. The older male allowed Barnaby to inch closer, circling his legs around the blond's waist. Younger hero's eagerly traveling hands under Kotetsu's shirt made the older man shiver from pleasure.

For a while both heroes just lied there on the couch. It was pretty long time ago, since they last time shared such a blissful moment together.

Kotetsu felt like his heart was hammering holes on his chest, but at the same time Barnaby's soft kisses were making him feel very drowsy. _such a comfy place to doze off a little..._

Barnaby could feel how the other male's warm hands slowed down their movement against his back, finally stopping completely. A small sigh of happiness could be heard, following by a deep huffing-sound.

Though kotetsu's hands were entirely halted, they remained holding Barnaby's body steadily, making younger hero feel like an over-sized teddybear.

"Kotetsu?" Barnaby whispered quietly, stroking gently his sleeping partner's bangs from his face.

Said man tightened his grip around Barnaby, as if to signal that there was no way for Bunny to escape from his arms.

The younger hero smiled at his slumbering partner. Carefully, he moved from top of Kotetsu, slowly positioning himself beside the man. He glanced at the digital clock on the sideboard, it was eight in the evening already.

When would Kaede and Mrs. Kaburagi come back? Barnaby found himself hoping, that not too soon. It would be kinda embarrasing if they found him and Kotetsu on their living-room couch tangled to each other...

_But surely I can be careful, I'm just letting my eyelids rest a little while..._, thought Barnaby, before drowning deep in to a slumber himself.

.

.

A while later, Barnaby startled awake, cursing himself for dozing off so subtly. The sun had declined hours ago, and there was nothing left from the reddish evening sky. The house seemed to be as quiet as when they had arrived.

_They are still out, _Barnaby assumed. What a relief!

He stretched his arms slowly, leaning against the couch behind his back. Barnaby turned his head to look at the sleeping man beside him who had an adorably disgusting trail of drool on the corner of his mouth.

He didn't snore, which Barnany had always wondered, somehow it would have just suited for Kotetsu's character.

Instead of snoring though, the man had a weird habit to sound like a hedgehog when he was asleep. It would be hard to explain that to someone who hadn't heard it before... But if Barnaby had to describe the voice, it would go somehow like this;

_mii, huu, huuuu, pih, phuu...~_

And as annoying as Barnaby thought the noise was, it was also really addicting. And very unique too, since no one else in the whole world wouldn't manage to do it, that was for sure!

Kotetsu muttered something uncertain in his sleep, massaging his neck absent-mindedly. The sleeping hero curled himself up like a cat would do, claiming almost every part of the already cramped sofa. Barnaby didn't do a single movement to protest, when a sleeping tiger rested his ruffled head against his lap.

Kotetsu ended the mumblings with a satisfied _'hmm', _continuing his sleeping-voices again.

Barnaby raised his hand to caress the man's sleepy face. The younger hero smiled slightly, but his eyes dashed with sadness.

Kotetsu was... well, something that the words would never be enough to describe. Kotetsu was kind and bright and childish, a little foolish maybe... and very beautiful. His face had kept the innocence that tended to disappear when people grew older.

Barnaby leaned closer to the man giving him a small kiss on the forehead. The younger hero's blond tangles brushed gently against the sleeping man's face. For a little while, Barnaby's lips halted on Kotetsu's hairline. He closed his eyes in silence, trying hold back the tears he could feel forming in his eyes.

In a frustrated manner, he shook his head. Dear god! Since when had he become such a ridiculously sappy person?

To get so overly emotional about something like a certain slumbering Kotetsu...

Sighing, Barnaby ran his fingertips through his light-blond hair, everything felt so uncertain lately, and it was making his head hurt like hell.

He moved slowly his partners head away from his lap, resting it gently against the sofa. Barnaby adjusted the man's wriggled body to a more comfortable position and covered him with a small blanket.

Kotetsu huffed through the slumber, reaching for his partners missing warmth beside him. Barnaby watched the man with longing. It would have been so nice just to stay laying on the couch and embrace Kotetsu's sleeping frame a little longer... But his senses were telling him not to, it couldn't be long til the Kaburagi's would be back. They had been out a quite a while now.

He didn't dare to wake Kotetsu, how could he possibly disturb him when he looked like that?

Barnaby decided to explore the Kaburagi-residence for a while himself, since a certain drowsy tiger was too busy examining the world of dreams... Surely it would be okay to look around a bit.

The photographs on top of the livingroom's cabinet draw his attention. Carefully he picked up a photograph, where two young boys were posing to the camera in colorful swimming suits. The younger one had apparently ate some ice-cream, since it looked like his face had been painted with it.

Barnaby chuckled. _Looks like he really hasn't changed a one bit..._

In the next picture, a tiny babygirl stared at him through the glassframes, her eyes wide open. She didn't have much of a hair, except for a few small tangles that were tied with a ribbon on the top of her head. _She looks like her father,_ Barnaby smiled, wondering if baby Kotetsu had been as adorable as the grown one was now.

The last picture made Barnaby's smile halt and his heart stumble.

A beautiful woman watched back at Barnaby, her long black tangles falling on a white weddingdress like ocean waves in the midnight. Beside her, there stood a breath takingly beautiful young man. He was holding his wife's hand and smiling, like nothing in the whole world could make him sad ever again. They looked so happy, that Barnaby's felt his insides tearing apart from jealousy... As immature as it seemed, he couldn't stop wondering if Kotetsu had ever felt the same way with him than he had with Tomoe?

He didn't have an answer for that, but the painful truth was that he himself hadn't actually been the easiest person to deal with. Why Kotetsu still bothered to care about him so sincerely, was a total mystery to him.

Barnaby decided to ponder these complicated things later.

It was not often when he got to spent time with Kotetsu like this, even if it was only a few days. He was not going to waste them like this.

Barnaby positioned the photograph he was holding back to it's place, refusing to stare at it anymore.

After examining the rooms of the lower floor, Barnaby found himself halted in front of the stairs that lead to the upper level, considering if it was okay for him to climb there and see how it looked.

He felt his cheekbones heating up a little bit. Here he was exploring Kotetsu's home, while the man himself was currently being comatose back in the living-room...

In the middle of his thoughts, Barnaby realized that his feet had already carried him all way to the upstairs. _Just a tiny sightseeing, that's all..._

The first room near the staircase got his attention. It departed from the other doors with a small sign that said, _'Kaede',_ with huge, pink letters and shiny star-stamps that were attached on it. Barnaby tried to fight the curiousity, but failed. With no more hasitating, he weighed the doorhandle down. The creaking sound from the door's hinges made him grimace; He really wished that Kotetsu wouldn't wake up to witness how his companion was investigating his family's house like a secret agent.

The room that opened behind the door, made Barnaby stumble a few steps backwards. It was like any other young girl's room, except that no matter where he looked he could see his own face staring back at him.

The walls, they were nearly plastered with the pictures of himself! Barnaby felt dumbfounded, Kotetsu's daughter really admired him this much?

Was he supposed to be flattered? A little terrified maybe...?

The poor girl was going to freak out for sure as soon as she would find out about just what kind of relationship her father and his partner are sharing... Surprisingly, Barnaby found the thought being somewhat amusing.

He was just about to turn off the room's light and return back to downstairs, when...;

"Dad! We are home! Sorry you had to wait so long, Grandmother's friend fell ill suddenly, and she didn't dare to leave her alone."

An enrgetic girl's voice that had to belong to Kaede, made chills go down Barnaby's spine.

Of course they had to come back in a moment like this...! His isnides twisted nastily, when the sound of someone running up the stairs could be heard. Barnaby's desperate mind came to conclusion, that he had no other choice except frozing right there, in the middle of Kotetsu's daughter's room like an idiot he was.

What a fine, promising start to this vacation...

"Have you bought a new car? No offense, but it's not making you look any cooler... DAD! Have you sneaked in to my room again? I told you not to go there without my permission, didn't I?" Kaede's voice was getting closer by seconds. Barnaby just closed his eyes and prayed that the floor would swallow him.

"I thought you figured it already! I...-" The girl paused at her doorway as soon as she discovered a certain blond-haired superhero, who was currently staring back at her eyes wide with a mere terror. It seemed as though Barnaby Brooks Jr had just hopped out of her poster!

For a while two frozen figures stared each other in silence, until Barnaby, after a hasty consider, voiced out the first thing that felt most natural at the moment...;

"Hi."

Kaede Kaburagi turned around from her door like a robot, and as soon as she had disappeared from Barnaby's view, a frantic _TUMTUMTUM _could be heard from the stairs, along with a very high-pitched shriek. "GRANDMA! THIS TIME I HAVE A REAL BARNABY BROOKS IN MY ROOM!"


End file.
